New Beginning Saeran (Unknown) X Reader
by ImperfectImagination
Summary: This is another one of them Saeran X Reader stories! There will be major spoilers, so proceed with caution. If you haven't played Mystic Messenger or 707's route, especially the secret endings after his route, I suggest you see to that first. Please notice the rating. I also don't own the cover image, credit goes to the artist! Enjoy! (Ongoing, lol)


**DISCLAIMER: SPOILERS ARE AHEAD. IF YOU HAVE** ** _NOT_** **PLAYED 707's ROUTE AND SECRET ENDINGS, I ADVISE YOU TO PLAY THEM FIRST BEFORE READING THIS STORY. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

 **Hey guys! As you can see, this is an Saeran X Reader story. This takes place after the secret endings of 707's (Saeyoung/Luciel's) route, so Saeran is currently living with Saeyoung and is no longer a member of Mint Eye. Obviously, you and 707 never got together, so exclude the marriage between you and him in the secret ending of course, lol. Also, there will be a few parts where it's Saeran's point of view, just a heads up. I'm not so sure of all the characters that will be in this story, so I just made sure to label the main characters. Y/N Is 'your name', F/C is 'favorite color', etc. Also, I will be using they/them pronouns due to this being an X Reader story. Now, enough of my blabbering, enjoy the story!~**

 **Saeran's POV-**

My eyes flutter open to sunlight seeping through the blinds of my window. I slowly sat up in my bed, rubbing my eyes. This is probably the first time I slept like a baby; Saeyoung would usually check on me every hour to see if I was alright, but I guess he was upset after the sudden outburst I had yesterday.

 **Flashback To Yesterday Afternoon. . .**

 _Knock knock knock._

"Saeran, it's Saeyoung. Can I come in?" Saeyoung asked, "You haven't left your room for days.. I'm worried about yo-", "Go away." I mumbled, cutting him off. I was huddled up in a corner, resting my head on my knees.

"What did you say..? I couldn't really hear yo-", "I said go away!" I interrupted again, this time more power in my voice.

"...Okay.. I'll leave you alone." Saeyoung sighed. Footsteps were heard inching away from my room, becoming quieter every second. It wasn't long before they couldn't be heard at all anymore.

"...Saeyoung.. I'm sorry.." I muttered, tears threatening to escape from my eyes.

 **Present Time. . .**

There's so much I want to say to Saeyoung, so much I want to ask.. but whenever I speak to him, the isolated, full of hatred me gets loose. I know he abandoned me, but it's so hard to hate his guts.. it's as if hating someone is more difficult than taking a liking to them, you know? In my heart, I don't hate him. I like to believe there's some sort of explanation to why he left me in the first place. As long as I continue to believe that could be a possibility, maybe recovering won't be as hard anymore.. but.. at the same time, I know it won't be easy, either.

Lost in thought, I snap out of it once quiet knocks could be heard once again.

"Saeran, are you better? I know I pissed you off last night, I'm sorry.. I'll try keeping my distance from now on." Saeyoung explained.

I slowly rose from my bed, making my way to the door Saeyoung was standing outside of. I stopped in front of the door, hesitant to twist the door knob. It wasn't long before I turned the knob, the door creaking open.

Once I could fully see my twin brother, I embraced him without hesitation. It was almost like an instinct.

"Saeran..", "Don't be sorry. I'm the one at fault here." I muttered, burying my face into his shirt. I slowly felt arms wrap around me, which made me jump back in alarm.

"I... Don't expect anymore hugs from me, idiot. This was a one time thing." I folded my arms on my chest, slightly turning my head to the side.

A chuckle escaped from Saeyoung's lips, "Whatever. You say that now, but I know there will be more. It's just a matter of time."

"Dream on." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh, right. This is a tad bit off topic, but Y/N will be here in 5 minutes." He put on the spot, "I suggest changing into something more..", He looked me up and down, noticing I was still in my pajamas, "suitable.."

I wanted to strangle him right then and there. "How could you just bring that up out of the blue?! You realize you could have notified me earlier?!" I huffed, slamming the door in his face.

I hurried out of my pajamas, changing into my red tank top, sweater, and sweatpants. I rushed out of my door, only to immediately be met with the sound of a bell going off.

 **2nd Person POV-**

You rang the bell on the gate that surrounded the house, humming 'F/S' (favorite song). Suddenly, you heard a familiar voice. You looked in that direction, noticing that it was coming from a speaker.

"What's the password?" The mysterious speaker asked.

"Saeyoung, open the door." You giggled.

"Nope, you couldn't be more wrong. Try again." The speaker uttered once more.

"Are you serious?" You sighed, pouting, "I don't have a clue of what it could be! Cut me some slack, it's probably in Arabic too.." You folded your arms on your chest. Suddenly, a different voice could be heard in the background. You inched closer to the speaker, trying to hear what they were saying. That voice sounded familiar too. "Come on, stop playing these childish games! Open the damn door you big idiot!" The familiar voice huffed.

"Alright, alright. If my little bro says so, it shall open!" Saeyoung exclaimed.

The gate suddenly opened before you. You decided to venture inside, finally meeting face to face with the front door. You extended your arm forward getting ready to knock, but before you could, the door swung open, revealing a beaming Saeyoung. "Y/N, you made it! Come in, come in!~", He exclaimed, gesturing for you to come inside. You nodded, stepping foot into his home. Surprisingly, it wasn't messy like it usually was.

"Wow, it seems you've done some cleaning. I'm proud of you!" You giggled, taking a look at your surroundings. "Well, this is a special occasion after all, I don't really let people into my home often.. but, of course, you and the RFA members are an exception. Consider it a privilege~" Saeyoung grinned, folding his arms on his chest.

"Y/N!" The other familiar voice from the speaker suddenly called out, "I'm glad to see you.."

You turned to the voice, smiling happily once realizing it was Saeran. "Saeran! I'm glad to see you too!" You rejoiced, embracing the younger twin. You suddenly felt arms wrap around you in return. You were quite shocked considering Saeran never necessarily liked or gave into affection, but something about this change made you feel warm inside.

 **Timeskip. . .**

 **Saeran's POV-**

I kept my distance from Saeyoung and Y/N. As much as I want to speak to them and talk about the most random things, I can't. Besides, they look so much happier without me in the picture. Everyone is always happier without me.

I watched Saeyoung and Y/N from around the corner. They were chatting away, sitting on the sofa; Honey Buddha chips and Dr. Pepper in hand, beaming and laughing.

 _...Why couldn't I be like him? Why couldn't I be so.. open, and expressive with emotions? Why am I so isolated to the point that I can't even live with myself anymore?_ These thoughts ran through my head, but at the same time, I couldn't help but stare at Y/N. Their smile, the look in their eyes, just.. everything about them.. I adored it. I adored them.

 _Y/N.._

 _I love you.._

 _I love you so much._

 _I want to give you the world._

 _I want to make you happy, but.. I'm incapable of doing so. I'm incapable of being the man you'd want me to be.. so, my feelings must never be shared with anyone, especially you._

 _..Please, forgive me._


End file.
